


1. “Bowl full of Jelly” Food Goo

by Paleopotato



Series: Chubmas 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chubby Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Weight Gain, chubby hunk, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleopotato/pseuds/Paleopotato
Summary: A daily chubby kink challenge for December 2020:1. “Bowl full of Jelly”2. “two sizes too small”3. “Plums and Pears”4. “Hot cocoa with Marshmallows”5. “Cookies for Santa”6. “Oh Fudge!”7. “Stuffed like a Turkey”8. “On the (Christmas) Market.”9. “Snug as a Pig in a Blanket”10. “Buttons are just Ornamental”11. “Tinsel Strength”12. “Mulled Wining and Dining”13. “Arts and Craft Services”14. “Hibernation Preparation”15. “Beached for the Holidays”16. “Candy is Dandy”17. “Apple of my Pie”18. “How I Ate on My Christmas Vacation”19. “Round the Tree”20. “Wrapped Up Tight”21. “Skating on ~~Thin~~ Thicc Ice”22. “Ghost of Christmas (Re)Pasts”23. “Christmas Movie Marathon”24. “The (Mid)night (Snack) Before Christmas”25. “I’m Dreaming of a Wide Christmas”
Relationships: Hunk/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Chubmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. “Bowl full of Jelly” Food Goo

**Author's Note:**

> A daily chubby kink challenge for December 2020:  
> 1\. “Bowl full of Jelly”  
> 2\. “two sizes too small”  
> 3\. “Plums and Pears”  
> 4\. “Hot cocoa with Marshmallows”  
> 5\. “Cookies for Santa”  
> 6\. “Oh Fudge!”  
> 7\. “Stuffed like a Turkey”  
> 8\. “On the (Christmas) Market.”  
> 9\. “Snug as a Pig in a Blanket”  
> 10\. “Buttons are just Ornamental”  
> 11\. “Tinsel Strength”  
> 12\. “Mulled Wining and Dining”  
> 13\. “Arts and Craft Services”  
> 14\. “Hibernation Preparation”  
> 15\. “Beached for the Holidays”  
> 16\. “Candy is Dandy”  
> 17\. “Apple of my Pie”  
> 18\. “How I Ate on My Christmas Vacation”  
> 19\. “Round the Tree”  
> 20\. “Wrapped Up Tight”  
> 21\. “Skating on ~~Thin~~ Thicc Ice”  
> 22\. “Ghost of Christmas (Re)Pasts”  
> 23\. “Christmas Movie Marathon”  
> 24\. “The (Mid)night (Snack) Before Christmas”  
> 25\. “I’m Dreaming of a Wide Christmas”

1\. “Bowl full of Jelly”  
Christmas was one of Hunk’s favourite holidays. He loved seeing all of his friends and family gathered around and enjoying good food. Ever since he returned from his epic adventure in space he had been living a slow life with Shiro, Kieth and Lance. The three other males got to enjoy Hunk’s culinary creations all year round. This Christmas Hunk decided to try out some different types of food goo. Sure the classic green type was bland and tasteless so he was hoping to spice it up a bit. 

“Hey Shiro can you try this for me?” The heavier male asked, handing Shiro a bowl of red coloured gel.   
“Sure. So what flavour is this?” Shiro smiled as he took a spoon full of the gelatinous substance. It had a warm and comforting taste, full of spices and a healthy amount of cinnamon. “This is incredible and I'm guessing this is your Christmas food goo?” The Japanese male smirked enjoying the spiced goop.   
“Yep and i’m glad that it's up to your high standards.” Hunk grinned, patting Shiro’s chunkier stomach. It was bound to happen but since moving in with Hunk the other paladins had put on weight though Shiro who was fond of stress eating had gained the most. 

“I can’t wait to see the others' reaction to this.” The darker skinned male smiled feeding Shiro another spoonful of the spiced goo.   
"I think it'll be a hit I mean most festive foods are quite spiced." Shiro nodded as he was quite excited to see everyone eat Hunk's treats. "Though i might be eighty percent goo." Shiro playfully jiggled his gut showing Hunk what he means,   
"You are fine just a little fluffy like me." The darker skinned boy gave him a reassuring hug.


End file.
